


Not Your Angel

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Girl next door, Grinding, Makeover, Smut, sandy style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Sick and tired of Diego seeing right through you and your shy, soft-spoken demeanor, you come up with a plan to embody his wildest dreams. With Kaus choreographing your transformation, a casual drinks with the Hargreeves siblings makes the night incredibly hard for Diego, pun definitely intended.Requested:“Could you do a nsfw Diego x reader where she’s been trying ages to get his attention but she’s usually shy and he doesnt know she’s interested. Cue Klaus giving her a Sandy Style makeover so she goes from sweet retro sundresses to head to toe leather.”





	Not Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually have no clue who Sandy Style is so my work here is used on one Google search and my imagination.

“Can you please take my dress off,” you begged as your best friend, Klaus pulled yet another cotton sundress over his body.

“Don’t mind me, you carry on, writing Diego on the last page of your journal.” He turned to admire the neckline on his chest. “Don’t forget to change the dots to hearts, love.”

“Klaus! Can we be serious here for a minute? I am trying to get him to devour my body, not walk right past me like you occasionally walk through Ben.”

Or at least acknowledge my existence, you thought to yourself.

You were beyond frustrated, just because you were shy and didn’t make efforts tp openly seduce him, didn’t mean that he could treat you like you were a formal acquaintance. His indifference ended tonight and you were hatching a plan with Klaus (and Ben, but Klaus refused to give him any credit for his ideas) to make him what he was missing out on.

Five hours had passed before you stumbled back into your house, armed with shopping bags and a giggly Klaus.

“What’s so funny?” you asked.

Klaus walked up to you and bopped you on the nose.

“He’s going to be in so much trouble tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll make myself scarce.”

You ignored him and started dolling yourself up for the night, quelling the nervous thoughts sneaking up on you.

The air was vibrating with the beats from the music flowing from the speakers. You entered the club with Klaus already grooving to the music. You laughed as you lost him the crowd of grinding body. You walked over to your regular table where you met the Hargreeves siblings every weeks for drinks. The hush that fell over your table made you mentally pat yourself on the back. Vanya’s eyes seemed to be glued to tiny sliver of skin exposed at your midriff, while Luther was trying to look anywhere but your chest. Diego’s reaction had made the whole thing worth it, he was frozen mid-sip as he drank you with his eyes instead. A slight blush crept up your cheek.

Allison broke the spell over the table and walked over to you to pull you into a tight hug.

“You look beyond stunning. Every single man and most of the women here are looking at you,” she whispered as she pulled back to take in your outfit. You were dressed head to toe in leather, a halter top clothed your upper body, pushing your breasts upwards and together while your lower half was covered in shorts and thigh high leather boots complete with silver ornaments studded on its side. This was definitely a new territory, but it was time to pull out the big guns.

You settle down while Klaus sauntered with a tray full of shots. He sat down beside you, trapping you between himself and Diego. You tried not to press up against his side, but sneaky little Klaus had other things planned. With an arm wrapped around the top of the seat, you fit quite snugly with Diego.

Surprisingly, you weren’t the only one fighting to suppress your body’s reactions. At six feet tall, Diego caught quite an eyeful of your leather-bound chest. A shiver ran up your spine as you noticed his breath hitching in his throat. You looked at him and he busied himself with his glass.

“Shots! Shots! Shots!”

Klaus in his characteristic fashion was trying to get everybody drunk as soon as possible. You downed your drink and before you had time to completely absorb the burn down your throat, Klaus pulled you to your feet and on to the dance floor.

Wrapping an arm around your waist, his body moved in sync with the music. You laughed and shook your hips in tune with his. “Number 2 looks like he might fling a knife at me any minute,” he whispered. You nearly looked over your shoulder, but thankfully Klaus transitioned that into a dance move.

“Have you lost your mind? He chases you tonight, doll. You just relax and break hearts on the dance floor tonight,” he said with a wicked smile.

He left to grab a couple of drinks for the two of you and all the men within reach looked like Christmas had arrived early. A man in denim jacket and clear glasses approached you. “Dance with me?” He smelled faintly of jasmines and a deeper scent you couldn’t quite place. It was nice. You thought for a minute before you placed your hand in his outstretched hand. Maybe a little jealousy was all Diego needed. In any case, you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity dance with this gorgeous specimen.

A new song began and he went along, not overtly close. A few beats later his hand landed at the base of spine. You were slightly surprised at the touch of his rough thumb on the exposed skin at your waist. You were well on your way to losing yourself to the music as he spun you around, your back flush with his chest. You placed your hands over his where he gripped your hips. You were now facing the seating area. You shushed the voice in your head that asked you to close your eyes and ignore the eyes on you, but tonight was about more than a physical transformation.

You took a deep breath and locked eyes with a certain dark-haired, knife-carrying Hargreeves man. You shimmied your hips against your dance partner. You teased him for the duration of the next song. Your hands travelled up to your partner’s neck as his travelled up your sides till he flipped your over one shoulder. You winked at Diego and turned your back to him.

His hands slid down your back. He was an inch away from cupping your butt and your heart started racing, wondering if you had bitten off more than you could chew.

“You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” he asked nervously, moving his hands off your hips and landing it on your waist.

You didn’t get a chance to answer because Diego had already grabbed his hand twisting it off your body.

“That’s enough dancing for a night. Take a walk,” Diego nearly growled at him, his arm wrapping around your waist.

Once he was out of sight, Diego said,” Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a command.

He pulled you to him, your palms landing flat on his chest, his hand firmly planted on your hips. You ground against him, making him sigh.

“What happened to you? What’s with Sandy- style makeover?”

“Why, are you complaining?”

He smirked at your reply, delighted by the fireball grinding against him.

You gripped the hair at the nape of neck, “To answer your question, maybe I got bored of the florals and the whole sunshine and cookies act, the shy girl next-door had to go.”

He tucked your hair behind your ear and bent leaned towards you, his lips blowing near your exposed neck, making you shiver.

“I am glad you made this choice,” he whispered in your ear.

His lips were so close to your skin; you wanted nothing more than him placing them on your body.

“Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan on expressing your emotions?”

Diego placed his hands on your cheek. “Like this,” he said and placed his lips firmly on yours.

Your lips moved with his, almost as if this was a century old dance for your lips against his. He took control, burying his hands in your hair. You opened up to him, his tongue drawing a moan out of you, the vibrations going straight to his cock. You broke the kiss, both of you clearly out of breath. You slid your fingers through his. “Let’s get out of here,” you said entwining your fingers with his.

You walked out the back door. The moment Diego walked out and stepped into the back alley, you pushed him against the exposed brick wall. Running your palms over his covered biceps, you captured his lips in a searing kiss, teasing his bottom lip and tugging it into your mouth. Your kisses travelled to his ear and you sucked on his earlobe. Your tongue continued getting acquainted with his erogenous spots, duly noting the points where he hissed and sighed.

Your fingers gripped the first button on his shirt, popping it open. You moved on to the next button, but he grabbed your wrist and pulled it behind your back while he took over the kiss. One hand firmly locking your arms behind you, the other grabbed your face, softly biting your bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. You squirmed with pleasure and the result was you rubbing your leather clad breasts against his chest. He nipped your earlobe and a fresh coat of enthusiasm enveloped you.

You broke free from his captivity and unbuttoned the next one. You placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the center of the smooth expanse of his chest while your hands went to his belt.

“Umm, what are you doing?”

You gave him a questioning look. Diego took your hands off his belt and brought them up to his lips, kissing your knuckles.

“Let’s get out of here. As much as I’d like to ravish you right here and right now, I’d rather do it properly.”

You lived closer to the club and within ten minutes you were trying to unlock the door to your apartment. It was turning out to be an arduous task with Diego’s hands cupping your breasts and his lips teasing your neck.

You finally managed to get the door and both of you stumbled in. He locked the door swiftly, the protector in him peeking out. You landed on the couch, hair fanned out under your head like a goddess. He settled between your legs and picked up your left leg. He stripped of your leather boot at an agonizing pace, lifting up your calf and placing a kiss to it before repeating the same thing on your right leg.

His calm exterior flustered you because the anticipation nearly wrecked you. Months of longing and pent up desire was resurfacing and you needed more.

So much more.

He bent to kiss your slender neck and you gripped the back of his shirt with both hands.

“Take this off. Now”

Diego chuckled at your command and whipped of his shirt. You stopped him from bending and pushed him into a sitting position and straddled him. You internally patted yourself on this new found confidence and returned to the breathtaking man under you. He pulled your face towards his, this new position exciting him as much as you and kissed you with fervor.

Wetness pooled between your legs and you soon started craving friction. Placing yourself on his clothed crotch, you experimentally rocked against him. He let out a low groan that encouraged you to do it again. His hands moved to your hips and he rocked you harder, a pace that nearly brought you to an orgasm, despite several layers of clothing between you. You grabbed his shoulders, biting your lip.

“Baby, I am going to come.”

He came to a sudden halt. He picked you up and helped you on your back as he settled between your legs.

“I want to be inside you the first time you come.”

Shy Y/N popped out for a second and your cheeks heated up instantly.

He made quick work of his pants and rolled on a condom. He undressed your lower half, whispering promises of giving each square inch of your body the attention it deserves. Your hands started unbuttoning your top when he stopped you.

“Keep that on. I want to fuck you when you look like a leather rock goddess.”

He lined up with your entrance.

“Ready, love?”

A quick nod from you and he pressed his tip in. Your thighs tensed around his waist as he went deeper. Diego’s forehead rested on yours as he was fully inside you.

“You’re so tight.”

“You’re so thick.”

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on your lips, giving you a moment to adjust.

“I really need to move, baby.”

You answered with your body, linking your ankles behind his back. He rocked slowly at first, gaining momentum with every moan and whisper you made. You chanted his name in varying tempos while he pounded into you.

He felt your release approaching and his fingers went to your clit. You shuddered at the touch and clenched around him.

“Hold on a second, baby. Let’s do this together,” he said through gritted teeth.

Your insides were screaming for releasing and so were you. His hand continued to rub circles on your clit while you held on to his back. Your vocal encouragement and the sharp sting of your nails in his back pushed him to release.

“Fuck! Yes, Y/N, fuck.”

His release triggered your own and you came on his thick cock, quivering under him, holding on to him for dear life.

It took a moment for both of you to come around and he pulled out of you and disposed his condom in a nearby trashcan. He lay down beside you and pulled you over his body. You rested your head on his chest as he kissed your hair.

“Round two?”

You looked up and he winked.

This was going to be a long, delicious night.


End file.
